Puck Brouwer
Bertha (Puck) van Duyne Brouwer ( Leidschendam , October 29 1930 - Oostvoorne , October 6 2006 ) was a Dutch athlete . She was selected twice for the Olympic Games , which in reality they once came out with a silver medal as a result. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Silver at European Championships ... **1.2 ... silver on OS ... **1.3 ... and again silver at European Championships *Two Dutch championships *3 Personal bests *4 Awards Biography [ edit ] Silver at European Championships ... [ edit ] Brewer won her first international appealing results in 1950. With the 4 x 100 m relay team , she was second at the European Championships in Brussels . The team, which also consisted of FBK , Xenia City-de Jong and Gre de Jongh , this equaled 47.4 the Dutch record of the golden Olympic team in 1948. Puck Brouwer was in the years after twice involved in a further improvement of this record. Silver ... OS ... [ edit ] At the Olympic Games in Helsinki in 1952, Brewer won the silver medal in the 200 m after the Australian Marjorie Jackson and the Russian Nadeschda Chnykina . Years later, she told presenter Koos Postema that she thought to run. in the wrong lane during the race Along the way she even looked around and counted the cars to see if she was okay. Had they not done so, she had won, according to Postema gold. Incidentally, the 200 is not the only number that Puck Brewer participated in Helsinki. She was also in action on the 4 x 100 m relay, which they, together with the series Nel Büch , Will Lust and Gre de Jongh raced to second place and a time of 47.1, an improvement of 0.3 seconds to include in its own name standing record from 1950. In the final, the Dutch team finished in sixth place on 47.8. Again ... and silver at European Championships [ edit ] Two years later, she won silver in the 100 m , during the European Championships in Bern . In 1956 she was the Dutch atletiekploeg in Melbourne , but then decided the Netherlands Games boycott because of the Russian invasion of Hungary , she had to return home without being in action. In an interview she said: "Politics had penetrated the Games to never to disappear I'm close witnessed I am very angry about not so much because I had not trained for four years... , because after all everyone had problems, but the focus of so little. It is hardly have achieved something. I had chances for a medal, but I did not really feel that it has fallen to me. To me more about the result such a boycott. Moreover, Hungary did in myself.'s why I thought it was an unsatisfactory situation ". [1] As much as she was in top form this year, they proved by the 100m national record of 11.5 sec Fanny Blankers-Koen, walked into the Olympic year 1948, to match. They also brought in that year along with Hannie Bloemhof , Hilde Veth and Ria van Kuik on the 4 x 100 m relay a new Dutch top time of 46.8 on the clock. This record lasted until 1958. Puck Duyne Brouwer was during her athletics career four times Dutch champion in the 100m and three times in the 200 m Dutch championships [ edit ] Personal records [ Edit ] Awards [ edit ] *KNAU athlete of the year - 1952 *Union Cross of Honour in Gold of KNAU - 1964 Category:1930 births Category:2006 deaths